


How to Bed a Slytherin (In Six Easy Steps)

by laeb



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Fake/Pretend Relationship, HP/DM endgoal, M/M, Mentor!Snape - Freeform, Not Canon Compliant, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, OCCness, Of the HP/BZ variety, Romance, Snarky!Snape, Written Pre-Half Blood Prince, Wry dry and weird humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-24
Updated: 2005-09-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:22:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23061637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laeb/pseuds/laeb
Summary: ‘It actually was after a rather intense session with Snape, that Harry literally ran into Draco Malfoy. Not slowing down or altering his trajectory, Harry simply gave the Slytherin an overall look, the corner of his mouth lifting and stretching into the tiniest of smirks. Not bad at all.’
Relationships: Harry Potter/Blaise Zabini, Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 40





	1. Step One: Choosing Your Slytherin

**Author's Note:**

> That one’s for Minus, cos she puts up with me even though I’m her far-away, weird, big sister. That and she stalks my lj. Love you lil’ sis, you’re the coolest. xx
> 
> Credit where it is due: the concept behind the ‘How to Bed’ series was created by Buffonia in the LotRips fandom [How to Bed an Elf (In Six Easy Steps)], however I adapted it to fit my evil means.
> 
> Feedback: I welcome, worship, all kind of praises, flames and concrits. So write away, don’t be shy.  
> Beta: I tend to say, ‘No yehnica, no beta.’ So thank you for your insightful input or else it’d suck so much more.
> 
> Originally posted on my lj in January 2005. Retro-posted to AO3 in March 2020.

_**Step One: Choosing Your Slytherin**_  
  
  
When Harry Potter first saw Draco Malfoy at the beginning of their seventh year, it was through the most unusual manner.  
  
Harry had had to return to Hogwarts earlier than his schoolmates that summer since there had been dealings with the Order to take care of, extra training to prepare him – no one was fooled that _it_ would happen this year – for the final confrontation, and the simple fact that there were very little places left where he would be safe, his life unthreatened.  
  
He spent most of his time with Snape, Lupin and Hooch. Learning the Dark Arts, defending against them and playing Quidditch. If his relationship with Snape was still a tense one, they were at least able to spend time in a room together without throwing themselves at each other’s throats; they even managed a few sensible conversations. Of course, both would deny such a thing would they be confronted about it. But there was a twinkle in Dumbledore’s eyes when he would see them walking side by side, enthralled by their discussion and oblivious to their surroundings ... And there was little the Headmaster did not understand.  
  
It actually was after a rather intense session with Snape, two weeks before the beginning of the autumn term that Harry literally ran into Draco Malfoy. Sweating, cursing, swearing and aching after his former Potions professor – no NEWTS Potions for him, thank you very much – and him duelled in front of Lupin. Harry did not consider he’d changed much in the course of the summer, but if Malfoy’s face after he finally recognised him meant anything, the changes were for the best. Or maybe it simply was the effect of his sweat-drenched, clinging white tee on the confused blond. For Malfoy did not sneer, did not snort, did not smirk. He stared a little, yes; he also blinked a few times, as though trying to adjust his eyesight.  
  
And Harry, if not entirely pleased by the impromptu presence of the blond – why the hell was he there earlier than everyone else anyway? – decided that there would also be some good things with Malfoy being around. After all, Malfoy was a pretty creature to rest his eyes on. And he could easily ignore the malevolent looks, the ridiculously lame hexes and the petty insults if needed be. Not slowing down or altering his trajectory, Harry simply gave the Slytherin one last all-over look, the corner of his mouth lifting and stretching into the tiniest of smirks. Not bad at all.  
  
Yes. As long as Malfoy kept his trap shut, things should be enjoyable.  
  
# # #  
  
There had been no threats, no shouting contests, no fights. The Headmaster and Snape had simply met with the two of them in Dumbledore’s office in the afternoon. Malfoy, Harry was told by a beaming Dumbledore, had decided to join the ranks of the Order after an eventful summer at the side of his father – who had been released from Azkaban because of technicalities over six months ago. Harry’s first reflex was to snort, but a severe look from Snape calmed him instantly. If Snape trusted the ferret and had let him in the knowledge of who he _really_ worked for, then Harry could trust him as well. In a way. Malfoy was still Malfoy and a sodding git, he would not forget this. _But a cute one, Potter. A cute, sodding git._ However, he did not mind giving him a second chance. Harry believed in second chances. He’d been given more than one himself, and they said the past tended to repeat itself. The Order could not deny itself a new spy, new blood, new allies.  
  
When the meeting was over with, Harry left the tower and took his time, heading for the Great Hall. It was dinner time and he was famished. His duel with Snape in the morning had drained him and for a stupid reason he could not even recall, he’d decided to skip lunch. Engrossed in a book about the Dark Arts, most likely. How proud Hermione would have been! The school and Houses’ colours had yet to be hung on the walls and ceiling so Harry tended not to pay attention to the table he sat at. Hell, he sometimes spent his meal arguing with Snape about the long-lasting effects of dark curses, Lupin casting both of them an amused looked and trying to keep a poker face. Tables, and Houses, did not matter to him anymore. It was all about who supported Voldemort and who did not, now.  
  
He had barely started on his stew when a shadow cast over him. Raising his head, he recognised his long-time nemesis towering over him. Though not proffering a single word, Harry raised an inquisitive eyebrow which said it all.  
  
‘Mind if I sit, here, Potter? It feels just absurd to sit at another table when it’s so ... empty.’ Returning to his plate, the Gryffindor shrugged slightly and emitted half a grunt. Malfoy was civil. If they had to spend the next two weeks bumping into each other constantly, might as well be in as friendly a manner as possible.  
  
With what sounded like a sigh of relief, Malfoy sat down in front of the brunette. ‘Thanks, Pott– Harry.’ The following silence was tense, but soon Harry would be finished with his meal and would leave, unless ...  
  
‘So, care to tell me what’s been going on here? Severus mentioned that you’ve been dueling and practicing –’ And Malfoy – it would have to be Draco from now on, he reminded himself – hesitantly launched himself in a discussion with Harry.  
  
Although Harry did not notice, a smile made its way on his lips while Malfoy changed topic once more, mentioning various seventh-year Slytherins who’d made decisions of their own concerning their future – their House would be divided this year, he said. The conversation wandered far and wide, lasting long into the evening; Lupin and Snape even joining them after a while, to Harry’s pleased surprise.


	2. Step Two: On Courting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘‘Draco,’ said Snape, ‘I am sorry to say you have to be the campiest of poufs I ever had the mischance of crossing paths with.’’

**Step Two: On Courting**  
  
  
As he entered the Great Hall on the evening of the Yule Ball, Harry could feel this would be a night of joviality; overall madness and a carefree mood from the students, indulging smiles from the staff. As though the whole wizarding world would not be in a similar state of mind ... Voldemort had been defeated at long last. It had not happened without difficulties and casualties, but pain and sadness had lessened in the last two months, letting hope of better days replace the worries the wizards had been carrying with themselves for the last two years. The Great Hall was less crowded than the previous years, and this was due to almost a third of the Slytherin body having left the school, as well as many students dying on the school ground or battlefields. It had resulted in a sulking Snape – if that ever was possible – and a never-before-witnessed mingling of the four Houses. The Slytherins who had stayed, led by Millicent Bullstrode, Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy, had also openly supported the Order of the Phoenix in the multiple fights and battles leading to the Dark Lord’s defeat.  
  
Still musing and juggling with dark memories of his late best friends, Harry moved to an alcove where he would be able to see without being seen, if only for a little while, until he would be in a better mood. A tall, lean, tanned body caught his eye before he disappeared and after giving him the once over, he looked at the other in the eyes, raised an eyebrow and smirked. He received the same treatment and a small nod of approval told him that Blaise liked how he had dressed a lot. He knew they would catch up later, when everyone would be more at ease, less inhibited.  
  
‘Draco, I am sorry to say you have to be the campiest of poufs I ever had the mischance of crossing paths with.’ Harry blinked, instantly recognising Snape’s smooth voice. He could hear the disgust pouring from the man. ‘Look at yourself. You’re horrifyingly reminding me of Gilderoy Lockhart, which should say a lot.’ _Right here,_ Harry thought, _the smirk would be about to reach the surface ..._ ‘And, as much as it pains me to say such a thing ... Even Potter’s tastes are better when it comes to show off his ... assets to the male population of Hogwarts.’  
  
_How the fuck did Snape know about this?_ He had been discreet. Hell, the homosexual population of Hogwarts was so small that once you were introduced to the tight circle, you knew everyone and everyone knew you, which meant that ... Hold on. Had Snape implied that Malfoy was gay? ‘ _You have to be the campiest of poufs ..._ ’ Yes, that was exactly what the man had said. Well, this would simplify his task, he realised.  
  
Harry had not made a move on Malfoy, had not even taken the time to enjoy the sight – the War had been too important, to close to them, too quick to hit the school. There had been other priorities since September. There were none left. They had talked, several times, but it was always Order business conversations, a few rapid words exchanged here and there, nods of acknowledgment when seeing each other in a corridor. And Malfoy had seemed so ... straight. _Who are you trying to kid, Harry? Really ..._  
  
All these obligations were now over and done with however, and there was little else to do at the moment other than taking care of school duties. No rule-breaking, no unforgettably extraordinaire adventures to live, no impossible tasks to perform and complete. He still was labelled the Boy-Who-Saved-Them-All and he still could not care less for all the fame that was brought to him by this act.  
  
He was Harry Potter, seventh-year student at Hogwarts’ School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, single and gay.  
  
And Draco Malfoy was, too.  
  
Coming back to the reality that lay outside his alcove, he only heard the end of Draco’s incredulous speech. ‘... See? There’s no way you can be right. No bloody way.’  
  
Feeling a renewed smile playfully stretching his lips, Harry thought he might as well teach Draco a thing or two. One of them things being that Snape never spread rumours on the student body. Only known and verified facts.  
  
Not that Harry wished to know how Snape had found out.  
  
When the voices had faded, Harry moved out of his hiding place and scanned the large room, looking for the Slytherin he had spotted earlier. Seeing long black hair hanging down a vivid green robe, Harry knew he’d found Blaise. He would go and see him, but first he wanted to stop by the spiked punch bowl. Filling two cups with the strangely-coloured brew, he walked across the dance floor, side stepping every now and then because of enthralled couples not seeing anything but one another’s enamoured eyes. An abrupt jerking movement on his right attracted his attention and he realised that Draco Malfoy had seen him. Let him watch, he thought.  
  
Finally reaching the corner where the Slytherin was caught in a conversation with Millicent and a sixth year Ravenclaw named Derek Black, Harry simply offered the other young man a cup before moving closer to his side, an interested smile on his face. He soon was participating in the conversation, and Blaise was familiarly sliding an arm around his waist, securing Harry’s position by his side. The Gryffindor stayed there, accepting the friendly support Blaise was offering him, as he knew how much Harry hated those social gatherings.  
  
A few drinks later, they decided to exercise a bit on the dance floor, moving languorously against each other, teasing and touching, their eyes burning and their mouths slightly open, breathing heavily. Hands running up and down each other’s body, sometimes tickling but mostly arousing. Hair wilder than usual, skin sweaty and hot, his clothes sticking to his body.  
  
Harry looked around. A few students were looking at the two of them with interest in their eyes though only looking at them once in a while, while others were simply oblivious to what was happening. One, however, was simply staring at them, and Harry had no difficulty finding him in the crowd once he felt the grey eyes on them. Slowly looking around the Great Hall, Harry made it look as though he’d only just spotted Draco who, surprised above everything, blushed, a pink tide colouring his pale cheeks when their eyes locked.  
  
After a few seconds, Draco, still rosy, looked elsewhere while Harry returned his attention to Blaise. Sliding his body against the brunette’s and moving his lips to the Slytherin’s ear, Harry teasingly licked his ear shell before murmuring something that lit a new fire in Blaise’s eyes. Something that Draco noticed ... Harry made sure of that.  
  
Playfully, he pressed his body against the young man’s for a few second before softly kissing him on the lips with a tiny wink as the song ended. A loud gasp could be heard in the silence that immediately followed and Harry recognised the person behind the breathless sound.  
  
_Perfect._  
  
Things were going exactly where he wanted them to go.


	3. Step Three: Practice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How will Harry manage to finally bed his favourite Slytherin? Why, with the help of Blaise and one twisted Potions master, of course.

**Step Three: Practice**  
  
  
Three weeks after the beginning of the winter term, the whole concept of ‘Houses unity’ as seen by Dumbledore took an entirely new twist in its significance.  
  
The rumour, one Thursday morning, spread around that a group of Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws and Gryffindors had spent several hours the evening before in the Slytherins’ common room. Under the supervision of one jubilant Blaise Zabini.  
  
And scrutinized by the wary eye of a shocked, disconcerted Draco Malfoy.  
  
Harry Potter had been there, the rumours said. Next to Zabini, joking, cuddling, laughing and relaxing with the small group; the only seventh-year of his House present. There had been, apparently, a couple of sixth-year girls – the youngest Weasley flirtingly tossing her hair behind her shoulder with an arm around the other girl’s waist, they said in hushed tones – and a fifth year. There weren’t many more from the other houses and, from Slytherin, three boys had joined the vague circle sitting in front of the fire.  
  
They’d left, Pansy Parkinson had told a Ravenclaw, shortly before curfew and Blaise, it would seem, had taken the time to accompany Potter to the Gryffindor tower, coming back to the dungeons with a satisfied smile hanging on his lips and slightly ruffled looks. She was certain, she’d whispered fervently to the extremely attentive girl, that they had, you know ... kissed.  
  
That’s how it had all started.  
  
First, Harry had been seen walking around the castle with Blaise and other students – who now regularly met every two weeks in one of the common rooms – between classes, before or after dinner, after Quidditch practices. And then, it was just Harry and Blaise. In the Slytherin’s common room to share a few laughs in front of the fire, sitting on a furry rug; in the tower of the brave Gryffindors, playing Exploding Snap or chess; in the Great Hall at lunch time, Blaise discussing Arithmancy with Ginny and Dean while Harry, Seamus and Neville would shake their heads, or Harry arguing with Millicent over the enforcing of the laws concerning the ownership of dangerous animals at the same time Blaise would be laughing his arse off and poor Draco would be sending them daggers.  
  
And inside, Harry would then be smiling a thousand-watt smile. He was getting Draco exactly where he wanted him to be. Feeling out of what was going on. Malfoy had not asked to join the bi-monthly meetings, never tried to be included in conversations over lunch, never asked to participate when an impromptu game of Quidditch would be played over the snowy pitch. But it was grating on the blond’s nerves, that much was certain. He would break sooner than later, Harry could feel it. He was getting closer to his goal.  
  
Malfoy – though friendly when that would be the case – had barely spoken to him ever since the Yule Ball and Harry intended in changing this in his very own way. He had speculated that what had irritated the Slytherin was the fact he had not known Harry was a pouf to begin with. That his Head of House knew but not him. That, somehow, he’d been kept in the dark and that suddenly Harry was out and about and always hanging around with Blaise. Seemingly close to Blaise, but never as opened about it as at the end of the Ball where they had carelessly kissed in front of just about everyone.  
  
Everything that had followed had been a lot more subtle. But the observant eye could tell there probably was something going on between them. Harry would see Draco unconsciously biting on his lower lip as he looked over at them sitting close, reading together, Blaise’s head resting on Harry’s shoulder and the latter distractingly combing and petting the long dark hair, his movement closer to that of a caress on the other boy’s back. That evening, Snape had come in, seen the two who had kept completely oblivious to what was going on around them, smirked after sending a brief glance in the direction of the lithe blond sulking on a couch a few feet away and moved closer to the couple in front of the burning fire.  
  
Harry had felt the presence of his former professor the second he’d entered the room and light poking at his mind told him there was nothing to be worried about. Snape was enjoying the display set up for Draco far too much to spoil it. He’d told Harry as much a few evenings ago when Harry was returning to the Gryffindor tower after an evening spent studying with Blaise in the library. Draco was blind and needed an eye-opener, something more obvious that he might lose what he did not yet possess.  
  
‘Zabini. Potter.’ The deep voice was void of distinct feelings.  
  
‘Professor Snape,’ the two young men answered in unison, looking up at the slim man.  
  
‘I am sorry to interrupt you, boys, but it is close to curfew and Potter, you’ll probably want to leave soon if you wish to avoid detention.’  
  
Harry nodded sagely. ‘Thank you for the notice, sir. Or else I might not have left in time.’ He then turned toward the young man next to him, the rest of the students in the room completely forgotten. ‘I’ll see you in class tomorrow?’  
  
Blaise nodded, ‘That you will indeed.’ Harry started to climb up to his feet, stretching his long limbs, exposing patches of tanned, taut stomach for general appreciation. Rolling his shoulders and neck, he cracked them satisfyingly and made to walk toward the exit when fingers stopped him, attached to one of his belt loop. Looking down, Harry noticed the feral gleam in Blaise’s eyes and gave him a smile of his own. ‘Did I forget something?’  
  
In a husky tone very few had ever heard coming from Blaise’s mouth, he answered. ‘How about my good-night kiss, Harry?’  
  
Snape, having moved back, looked at the scene in front of him with renewed interest, his eyes moving from the couple to the lone figure that stood rigidly a little to his left. Without a word, Harry lowered himself, knees bent and arse almost resting on his heels. ‘How neglecting of me. Won’t happen again, I promise, Blaise.’ And with those words, he closed the space between their mouths, pressing his lips on those of the Slytherin, his tongue slipping in between to beg for entrance and his hands in the thick and dark hair, moving the head to a better angle. Blaise relented immediately, giving the kiss depth, a strangled noise escaping his throat.  
  
Too soon, Harry broke the kiss, giving the other boy another quick one and bidding him good night. Millicent then wished Harry sweet dreams with a saucy wink and Harry responded in kind, also wishing a good night to a few other students, as well as Snape.  
  
He was about to reach the door when he heard it.  
  
‘Good night ... Harry. See you tomorrow?’ The voice, though full of faked confidence, was slightly hesitant.  
  
Wishing for his grin to wait until he’d left the dungeons, Harry controlled his face and slowly turned around, his green eyes catching the grey ones of his interlocutor. ‘Good night, Draco. See you around tomorrow, of course. Magical Creatures, right?’  
  
A curt nod, a faint smile and the blond turned around, heading for his room while Harry finally made it back to his tower, a smile trying to make its way onto his face, his heart beating faster than when he’d kissed Blaise


	4. Step Four: The Chase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hunt is on.

**Step Four: The Chase**  
  
  
The Easter holidays arrived and Harry stayed, as per usual. The difference, this time, seemed to be that he would be the only Gryffindor around of his year. Malfoy, it was said would be staying while Blaise Zabini, Harry’s _friend_ , would not. Things could not have been better in the Gryffindor’s opinion had Draco been aware of Blaise’s and his plans.  
  
Draco’d become friendlier in the last few weeks, seeking out Harry after classes, and even challenging him into an impromptu seeker-to-seeker Quidditch game. Harry had played his role well: fidgeting, hesitating, walking a step forward then two back. His smiles were sometimes strained, occasionally friendly and warm, and rarely of the seductive sort he would usually sport when with Blaise. And every time Harry would not be his indifferent self with Draco, the blond would light up from the inside. And if anyone would have asked Harry, Snape, Dumbledore, or just about anyone in the castle, poor Draco was desperately oblivious.  
  
And to most people, Harry also was obviously out of reach – Zabini was not known for sharing his _friends_ carelessly. Which did not seem to be an obstacle in Draco’s mind.  
  
The Slytherin – in _foolish, inconsiderate and gratuitous Gryffindor bravery_ , had several students heard Snape grumble loudly at the Head table – had actually walked over to the Gryffindors’ table after dinner, where Blaise and Harry were still chatting, enjoying there last few moments together before the long-haired boy would take his leave for sunny Tuscan. After making his presence known by nervously clearing his throat, Draco gave both a shivering smile.  
  
‘Blaise, Harry. Erm. Harry, I wanted to know ... would you care for a drink in Hogsmeade over the weekend.’ His voice was not as confident as it usually would be, and his shoulders were not set as straight as they should.  
  
Raising an eyebrow and sharing an amused look with Blaise, Harry seemed to think over the offer, though not answering the blond immediately. Shuffling on his feet, Draco seemed to grow more nervous by the second.  
  
Seemingly not caring much, Harry finally gave the Slytherin an answer. ‘Sure. I mean, why not? I’m always up for a couple drinks and since,’ Harry turned to look at Blaise, ‘you won’t be around I’ll have my share of time to spare ...’  
  
Always elegant, Blaise delicately shrugged. ‘It’s up to you to know what you wanna do, Harry. As long as you’ll enjoy yourself, I’ll be happy.’  
  
Harry exaggeratingly fluttered his lashes and cooed. ‘Ooooh, Blaise. This has to be one of the most _romantic_ thing you’ve ever said to me!’  
  
Chuckling and shaking his head in wonder, Blaise decided he would not follow Harry down that path. It could end up being treacherous. Draco was still with them, he had to remind himself. Giving the brunette a light kiss for good measure, Blaise got to his feet and then ruffled Draco’s hair who did not dare complain. ‘I’ll see you when I get back, Draco. Enjoy your hols, both you, yeah?’  
  
‘Will do,’ they said in unison.  
  
# # #  
  
Harry could tell that Draco had drunk more than his share and that soon he would not be able to stand on his two feet anymore. Actually, he was barely standing on his stool at the bar. Maybe he would have been able to sit straight on a chair, but there had been no table available when they’d first arrived shortly after dinner at the Three Broomsticks since most patrons were still eating.  
  
 _They’d walked from Hogwarts mostly in companionable silence, breaching up a topic once in a while but mostly enjoying how perfectly quiet it was as well as the greenness that was slowly overshadowing the last remnants of the winter days. Spring was well on its way and it was tangible in the fresh air. Once they had reached Hogsmeade they had made a short detour to Honeydukes so that Harry could buy some chocolate frogs, sugar quills and other various sweets and then reached the hushed pub.  
  
There were a few musicians in a dark corner of the room, playing jazzy melodies. Artificial smoke hid the floor and floating candles were the only light provided. Walking straight to the bar, Harry had ordered two glasses of honey mead and had tried to engage the blond in a conversation – Quidditch tended to do the trick with most boys – but to no avail. All Draco would do was shuffle on his seat and wriggle that lovely arse of his. Now that he had Harry where he’d wanted him in the first place he did not seem to know what to do.  
  
Raising his pint glass, Harry merrily cheered and drank half of the sweet drink in one go, observing the blond over the rim of his glass. Suddenly straightening his shoulders, it seemed to the brunette that Draco had finally taken a decision of some sort when it came to Harry. With a slight nod and his lips forming a smile, Draco drank his own glass. The first of many._  
  
As Draco tried to get to his feet, Harry put a strong, steady arm around his waist, keeping him from hitting the ground and bruising his cute face. ‘Ok, Draco, I think you’ve had enough. That’ll be one hell of a hangover you’ll wake up with tomorrow morning.’ Harry chuckled. The Slytherin would not be happy come morning. He could already tell as much.  
  
‘’mm fiiiiine. Purfectley fiiiine, Haaaawry. Havensh been tha good in aaaages,’ Draco slurred. Shaking his head and affectionately ruffling the blond’s hair, Harry made sure he had a firm grip on the Slytherin and started to walk his way out of the pub. ‘Lovely evening, Madame Rosmerta! Good night!’  
  
‘Good night Harry! Are you sure you don’t want any help with your — with Draco?’ The woman was helplessly trying to stifle her laughter but it was understandable to Harry why she failed so miserably. Draco was just ... oh well. He was quite the sight, thank you very much. He wished either of the Creevy brothers would be around to take a few photographs. It would have been priceless.  
  
‘Thanks but no thanks! I should manage to bring him back to the castle without too much trouble.’ And with those last few words, he was out of the public house, one of Draco’s arm hooked around his neck for extra steadiness and support.  
  
‘Will you shee me back to zhe dungeons, Hawry? Or maybeeee to your roooom? Whash izhit you’d like besht?’  
  
Oh, shit. How was he supposed to resist shit-faced-but-so-impossibly-cute Draco? ‘Of course I’ll see you to your room, silly. Snape and Blaise would have my skin if I was to leave you anywhere else in that state. And you’d have mine, too; once you’d have recovered from your ... emotions.’  
  
Vigorously shaking his head, Draco tried to deny the last few facts. ‘Blaizhe ... he wouldn’t. Blaizhe hates me. Cos I like you too mush.’ Draco stopped dead on his track, almost causing an amused Harry to trip on his own feet. ‘Did I jush shaid that out loud? Oopshy-whoopshy. You’re not shupposed to know ... Hawry? I shink I need to shobber up.’  
  
Gently patting the other boy on the shoulder, Harry reassured him. ‘I’m sure we’ll find something once we get in your rooms, Draco. Don’t worry.’  
  
###  
  
Harry was quite glad he did not have to climb all the way up to the Gryffindor tower with the dead weight that had become Draco Malfoy. Christ but the boy _was_ heavy. Once they’d reached the Head Boy’s private rooms, Harry had made sure the blond drank several glasses of water. After stripping him down to his boxers, Harry had tucked him in the huge four-poster bed deciding against commenting when Draco had asked for Leo — which happened to be a used, stuffed lion ... but he was not prepared to resist him when he said, ‘Shtay wish me t’night? I’ll be a good boy, Hawry. I promessh.’  
  
‘Draco, I don’t think it’s a—’  
  
‘Pleaaaaaaase?’  
  
‘Malfoys don’t plead. Ever.’ Oh, but he wanted to stay, didn’t he? Then why was he trying to so hard to resist? _Cos you know how things will be different when he sobers up in the morning. How he’ll regret saying those things, pleading you to stay the night._ Oh, bugger.  
  
‘They do, when itsh shomething that means a lot to zhem. You matters to me, Hawry.’ Draco smiled.  
  
 _Fuck. It. All._  
  
Keeping on his pants, jeans and tee-shirt, Harry climbed on the bed, making sure he was over the sheets and that Draco was under them. It did not seem to unfazed the Slytherin, who nonetheless slid an arm over the brunette’s chest and snuggled closer, prodding him with his nose.  
  
This would be one hell of a long night, and Harry felt he would not sleep all that much.


	5. Step Five: Resisting Temptation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry keeps his hands to himself.

**tep Five: Resisting Temptation**  
  
  
Looking back, Harry never managed to figure out how he’d both kept his hands to himself and kept Malfoy’s from getting any closer to his body throughout the night. Even unconscious, Draco had tried to get closer to Harry, to get rid of the annoying linens, to snuggle closer, to feel him as much as he could. He’d also kept Harry from sleeping at all that night.  
  
All this petting had also led Harry into the very embarrassing position of being the hostage of one hell of a stiffy. Thanks to Merlin, Draco had been the one to spoon him or else he did not know what he would have done with himself. He didn’t want to even think about it or else ...  
  
The worse part must have been when the Gryffindor had felt Draco would soon wake up. His body had been tensed as a bow and he had barely dared to breathe. He could not say what would be the blond’s reaction now that he would be sober again. That and the revelations he had made, the things he’d confessed and done all evening long ... Draco was a Malfoy, after all. They were a proud kind, perhaps a bit vain on the side he added to himself, and he might regret having disclosed so much information to his former enemy.  
  
Harry had known the exact moment Draco had opened his eyes, his lashes fluttering against his throat, almost tickling. He had not made a sound, waiting for the blond to recollect his thoughts and realise where he was, and who he was with. A groan had escaped the blond’s mouth, quickly followed by a muttered curse until, seconds later, the body under the duvet had frozen. Harry had tried to control his ragged breathing, hoping it would fool the Slytherin into thinking he was still asleep, but no such luck. A warm nose had firmly pushed against his collarbone. ‘Harry?’  
  
Draco’s voice was controlled and collected, something Harry feared he was not at the moment. ‘Morning, Draco. How do you feel?’ Christ but what else could he say, what else could he ask?  
  
‘Not as bad as I would have expected, thanks to you. I was quite shit-faced last night, wasn’t I?’ It had felt to Harry as though Draco had no clue what to say; it sounded so faked to his ears.  
  
After a few extra minutes of awkward conversation, Harry had put on his jumper, and with a somewhat wavering smile he had made his way to the door, Draco still under the covers.  
  
He had had his hand on the doorknob when Draco had called him. ‘Harry?’  
  
Harry turned around, one hand still holding the handle, and quirked an eyebrow. ‘Yes?’  
  
‘Thank you. I had a good time.’ Pink was quickly making its way on the blond’s cheeks and Harry smiled warmly at him, returning to the bed, bending over Draco’s form and gently, quietly kissing his soft, closed mouth. ‘It was my pleasure, entirely, Draco.’ He heard a surprised noise escape the mouth he’d just kissed and caressed the silky hair.  
  
Standing again, he noticed that Draco’s eyes were still closed. ‘I’ll see you later, yes?’  
  
Draco, still struggling to control himself it seemed to Harry, had simply nodded.  
  
###  
  
Harry spent the rest of the morning wearing out the carpet of his dormitory, ceaselessly walking in circles, gnawing his fingernails and over-thinking what he had done, what had been Draco’s reaction and what would happen when he would see him next. He decided to skip lunch since his poor stomach did not seem fit to hold any food down at the moment and instead went to the library to do some of the homework the professors had given them to do during the holidays.  
  
That was where Draco actually found him, several hours later. Head bent over his parchment, tongue caught between his teeth and quill scratching his temple; the sight was quite adorable. Without a word, Draco made his way toward Harry with his own books and sat at the opposite corner of the table Harry was sitting at.  
  
Harry was so focused on his History of Magic essay that he did not notice immediately that he was not alone anymore. It actually was the sound of pages being turned that woke his from the trance he had been in. Straightening and looking up, he saw that it was Draco who had joined him.  
  
 _Shit._  
  
Why would Draco probably seek him out? Had he even been looking out for him? Giving the blond a quick glance, Harry noticed that he had his school books with him. _Maybe he’s simply here to study and thought he might as well sit here since there’s no one else in the library ..._ Shaking himself, he sent the Slytherin a smile and returned to his essay, trying not to remember the previous night, how Draco had been trying to cuddle, how his body looked in the light of the few candles, pale and golden, slim and toned ...  
  
‘You are aware that if the Goblin Rebellion had lasted that long Voldemort would have never been born, right?’  
  
The voice was so close to his left ear that he could hear the amusement in it as he finally felt Draco peering over his shoulder. Blinking, he re-read the last few sentences he had written and frowned. ‘That makes no sense at all, you’re right ... Thanks Draco. Dunno what I was thinking.’ _Please don’t say it, please don’t say it ..._  
  
Moving his arm around Harry’s shoulders the blond let his voice changed into a breathed whisper, warm puffs of air awaking parts of Harry’s body that he would have preferred stay asleep. ‘Perhaps I could help you remember what it is you were thinking of, then, Harry?’  
  
Shivering with delight at the proximity of the other teenager, Harry nonetheless shook his head, keeping his voice firm and steady even while being torn in two on the inside. ‘Thank you, Draco, but that won’t be necessary. I think I can figure it out all by myself like the big boy I am ...’ Offering the blond a wicked smile and a wink, he added, ‘Plus, there’s very little worth remembering, unless you consider introducing me to Leo to be of importance?’ Moving back to his chair, Draco gave him the two-finger salute.  
  
Harry chuckled. ‘Thought so. But don’t worry, Malfoy, I’m sure we’ll have memories worth remembering, one day.’  
  
Draco’s answer was dampened by the book he held in front of himself, but Harry could have sworn he heard him clearly. ‘I wish.’  
  
It was without thinking that he said, loud enough for his answer to reach Slytherin ears, ‘So do I.’ But it only was when he heard the loud bang of a chair falling on the floor and looked up to notice the somewhat wild look in Draco’s eyes that he realised he’d spoken aloud.  
  
 _Bloody fucking hell. Why does that only ever happen to me?_ ‘Draco, I –’  
  
‘Did you mean what you just said, Potter? Did you say what I heard you say or was it me hearing things? What about Blaise? What game are you –’ Draco, it seemed to Harry, had completely forgotten their surrounding, his tone getting higher by the second, almost a shout.  
  
The teenager seemed caught between eagerness and anger and Harry did not have a clue as to what would be the best answer. The Gryffindor and the Slytherin inside him were both fighting to give Draco an answer and it was hard to say which one would have the upper hand.  
  
‘Mr Malfoy.’  
  
 _There is a god for Desperate Gryffindors_ , Harry suddenly decided, breathing out is long-withheld breath.  
  
And Slytherins were quite the funny bunch when gawking like fishes out of the water. Draco’s eyes were huge and his mouth wide open. He was staring at Snape, who was just walking out of the Restricted Section. He had apparently forgotten that Harry was there, and had forgotten his speech, too. Harry could not help but chuckle silently, when Snape threw him a cunning and perceptive look.  
  
‘Professor Snape.’  
  
The greasy professor acknowledged him with fake surprise. ‘Potter. I had not noticed you were there as well, but then Mr Malfoy here was making such a racket that I’m not surprised I did not hear you.’ Snape seemed to be enjoying the situation. Turning his head to give his other student a head-to-toes look, he added with sugar-coated sharpness, ‘Is there anything we might be able to help you with, Draco? You were quite loud in enouncing whatever your _statements_ were about. Or perhaps the fact you presently are in the school’s library eluded you for a little while here?’ The professor’s raised eyebrow requested an elaborated answer.  
  
And Harry, making a dash for the exit in fear of bursting with laughter right there and then in the blond’s already discomfited face, could not find a reason why he used to despise those associated with the House of Salazar Slytherin.  
  
###  
  
‘Slytherin.’  
  
Harry blinked innocently, something he had always been told he was good at. ‘What, me?’  
  
‘Mr Potter, you should not try these old tricks with me, they wore off three seconds after your first attempt at using them with me, years ago.’ At least, Snape seemed more amused than irritated.  
  
‘Fair enough, professor. I am a Slytherin. But then coming from you that’s everything but an insult, isn’t it?’ The older man did not say a word and so Harry continued. ‘And it has been a long time since I stopped denying my foster-House, sir. But that’s beside the point, right? You enjoyed, didn’t you?’ His eyes were shining with mischief.  
  
The closest thing to a smile appeared on Snape’s face. ‘You could say that, yes. It seems to me that Draco has lost it completely when it comes to you. But tell me, when will you and Zabini called your little stunt off?’  
  
The Gryffindor’s face became grave. ‘I am afraid there is little to nothing to be said or done that would convince Draco I still have ... serious ties to Blaise. Things ... happened. Nothing serious,’ he added quickly, sensing the change in the other man’s composure, ‘but enough so that Draco could wonder how attached I really am to Blaise. However, to answer your question, Blaise has found someone and intends on letting everyone know as soon as they’re back to school.’  
  
Snape nodded. ‘Very well, Potter. This sounds acceptable.’ Harry gave him a small smile and turned around to return to his tower. ‘Potter!’ The Gryffindor turned around looking straight into Snape’s piercing eyes.  
  
And what Harry never thought he would ever hear coming out from Snape’s mouth was asserted, a slight smile curling the lips of the Head of Slytherin and creating wrinkles at the corners of his eyes.  
  
‘Twenty points to Gryffindor for outdoing a Slytherin. And another fifteen points for formulating such a Machiavellian plan on your own.’ With a sharp nod, the Potions master swirled around, making his imposing black robes billow in a wholly Snape-ish fashion and left one Harry Potter grinning from ear to ear behind.


	6. Step Six: Enjoying Success

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'You. Me. Bed. Now.'

**Step Six: Enjoying Success**  
  
For motives he did not want to think about – he knew them too well already – Harry had butterflies in his stomach on the evening of the first day back to school. At the Slytherin table, Harry could see Blaise sending him a confident smile and Draco shooting daggers at his friend just before sending a helpless look at him.  
  
And he could not look in their eyes. Not when he was clueless as to how Draco would react once he’d learn the truth of what had actually taken place in front of his eyes.  
  
A charade, a farce, a play.  
  
An imitation of life, of what could have been had Blaise struck Harry’s eyes before Draco did. A make-believe of what simply was the strong friendship between two boys who had discovered themselves and a brand new world together.  
  
Shrugging himself out of his fear, Harry chided himself and pushed away his empty plate. He was stuffed. Anyway, what was the worst thing that could happen following their revelations? Draco punching – _slapping not punching, you dunderhead! – him in the face in a manly, offended manner? Manly? Harry, you should know better, really. Neville’s pinkie is manlier than Draco’s entire person._  
  
Chuckling at the thought, Harry did not notice when Blaise, being done with his dinner, made his way to the Gryffindor table in a nonchalant manner, followed by a pair of tormented grey eyes and the top-years students of all Houses.  
  
Warmly smiling at Harry, Blaise sat next to the brunette, put an arm around his shoulders and lightly kissed his lips. ‘How were your hols, Harry? You had a good time?’ Harry rested his head in the crook of the Slytherin’s neck and shoulder.  
  
‘It was ... illuminating. How about yours? You had a good time in Tuscan?’ Harry enquired.  
  
The answer was said in a casual manner, Blaise’s lips resting against the mop on top of Harry’s head; but was loud enough for most students to hear. ‘Sunny.’ Then, more firmly, ‘I introduced Derek to my parents, so now that it’s done, I thought he might finally join us in the evenings?’ There was an enquiring note at the end of his sentence, and perhaps even a slight tension Blaise would never acknowledge out loud.  
  
‘Of course, Blaise. You know I’ve been waiting for that to happen just as much as you. Why doesn’t he join us now in fact?’ The last bit was said louder so that Derek Black could hear the informal invitation. With the most brilliant smile, Derek got up and literally rushed to Blaise’s side, first giving a peck on Harry’s mouth and then throwing himself on his boyfriend’s lap and thoroughly snogging him, a snog that was returned within the second – and it was like no kiss Harry and Blaise had ever shared.  
  
 _The truth is out. And Draco has yet to try to confront me._ Risking a glance in the blond’s direction, Harry noticed that Draco was paler than usual, with bright blotches on his cheeks. And he was staring at Blaise and Derek, not at him. Breathing deeply in an attempt to stay Zen, Harry got to his feet softly adding, ‘I’ll see you guys later,’ at the attention of the two besotted teenagers.  
  
Of course his luck would not last. He was halfway to the door when he heard a shout behind him.  
  
‘ _HARRY!_ ’  
  
 _Oh bugger._ Harry stopped, spotting from the corner of his eye the smirk building on Snape’s face. _Oh no. There’s no bloody way in hell that I’m loosing those points I gained. No. Fucking. Way. And let all those fools enjoy the show, while we’re at it._  
  
Turning around, Harry raised an eyebrow in a passable imitation of Snape. ‘Yes, Draco?’  
  
‘You ... I mean, err. You’re not surprised?’ Draco stuttered.  
  
The Gryffindor could not help but chuckle. ‘How could I be surprised when I’ve seen them together more than my share in the last five months?’ Draco, apparently, was speechless. ‘Actually, Derek is a good friend of mine,’ Harry continued, ‘he came to talk to me about Blaise in the first place since I knew him better than he did. Sort of introduced them, if you want. A blind date.’  
  
‘But I thought ...’  
  
 _Christ, but he’s cute when he’s lost like that ... more!_ ‘You thought Blaise and I were an item? Well quite a few people were fooled, but then have we ever said we were together, Draco? I was to be a cover for them until Blaise would have had the time to introduce Derek to his parents officially. And Derek knew he could trust me not to overstep any improper boundaries with Blaise. Actually,’ he added after a short pause with a renewed fervour, noticing all eyes were now on him and not the smitten couple, ‘have you ever seen us snogging like those two are?’ With a movement of his chin, he pointed the sheepish couple, who cheekily sent him sound kisses.  
  
Draco soundlessly shook his head. And thus, Harry concluded. ‘So there you are. Blaise and I have never been involved that way. We’re mates, Draco. Close mates, but mates nonetheless.’  
  
Harry waited a few seconds, waiting, expecting, _hoping_ , he would have enticed a reaction from the blond but to no avail. Turning around, he once again walked toward the corridor when he heard the voice again.  
  
 _‘POTTER!’  
  
Oops? What will it be this time?_  
  
He made a rotation on his feet, facing the blond once more. ‘Yes, _Malfoy_? What is it you have yet to understand?’  
  
Draco seemed to be thinking very quickly about what it was he wanted to express. ‘You’re a Slytherin to the core, I’ve had the chance to figure it out in the last few months. _What is it that you were gaining by helping Blaise and Derek?_ ’  
  
Harry shook his head, sending an amused glance to the Slytherin’s Head of House — who was trying not to mope on his seat at Draco’s lack of cleverness. ‘I’m sorry Draco, but if you did not manage to figure it out by yourself, then I won’t be able to help you. I’ll see you around.’ And yet again, he turned around, unhurriedly making his distinguished exit. Around him, he could hear the hushed voices of the students.  
  
 _‘... single?’  
‘... would stand a chance?’  
‘... too hot to stay ...’  
‘...surely Malfoy will...’_  
  
He was a few feet from the door when he was spun around by the strong grip of a hand on his arm ...  
... and steadily met determined grey eyes with his own green ones ...  
... ‘You duped me!’ was said with outrage ...  
... seconds before he received the best snog of his young life.  
  
The forceful tongue requested entrance to his mouth, parting Harry’s lips with resolution. Not that Harry would deny him access. He’d been waiting for that kiss for so long that he would prefer not to breathe for the next couple of hours than have access to any fresh air.  
  
Arms were encircling his waist, hands were wandering up and down his back, feeling him through his clothes, grabbing his firm arse, then moving back up to his neck to have a hold on his jaw and to lose itself in the black, messy hair that were on the back of Harry’s head.  
  
They were interrupted too early to Harry’s liking by Professor Snape’s loud clearing of throat.  
  
‘Mr Malfoy, if I may interrupt this public demonstration of affection ...’  
  
Breaking the contact with Harry’s lips, Draco blushed and sheepishly looked at the older man. ‘Yes, Professor?’  
  
‘I would like to take five points from Slytherin for your disappointing obliviousness of what had been going on, as well as this reckless, thoughtless Gryffindor behaviour you have been displaying.’ Draco’s jaw slacked. _And here is that fish look again_ , Harry thought, trying not to chuckle. Snape continued in the stunned silence that filled the Great Hall. Never before had he taken points from his House. _Never._ ‘And I give yet another ten points to Gryffindor as a result of Mr Potter’s poised, Slytherin attitude tonight. I am proud, though quite surprised, to say you have proven yourself worthy of both Houses you belong to, Potter.’ And after glancing over the students, Snape got up, swirled around, making sure his robes would billow around him and made his grand _sortie_. One that made it into _Hogwarts: A History_ , as the day Snape went completely barmy. Or so many imagined.  
  
Draco had yet to stop staring at Snape’s empty seat, so Harry gently took his chin between his fingers and had him look into his eyes.  
  
‘Took you long enough.’ Smirking, he wrapped himself around the stunned blond, kissed him and finally hauled him up in his arms. ‘Enough with the public séance, Draco.’ With a wicked light in his eyes, he whispered at the blond’s ear.  
  
‘You. Me. Bed. Now.’  
  
And thus Harry and Draco left the Great Hall, under a thunder of catcalls, whistles, and applaud of the other students, to start anew what they had not had the chance to even explore before.  
  
~*~ _finis_ ~*~


End file.
